The identity of the Dark Knight
by Sonozaki Mion
Summary: Nothing always goes as planned... That's what Robin needs to realize. (Translated oneshot that I've written two years ago - with minor changes to phrasings. I added a new paragraph that wasn't present before)


_An idea I had ages ago, literally, and now I'm translating it._

 _I don't know much about the DC universe, I might mess up very many things and possibly vary from the canon. Pardon me for anything that might seem strange! You can leave your thoughts in a review though, I'd be happy to receive one!_

 _Anyway, onto the story!_

Batman and Robin were inside the bat cave, vividly discussing their new mission. Batman was invited to a festival, in his civilian persona of course, but he had a suspicion that someone had followed him in order to expose him.

Necessary precautions. But the hero didn't tell his apprentice yet.

They discussed their plans.

"It's highly possible that I won't be able to defend someone, probably only myself, but not effectively or they might notice."

Robin nodded in understanding, deep in thought. "I don't understand... Are you not in a position to use weapons?" The nightly warrior decidedly shook his head and Robin sighed.

"Even _if_ I had weapons on me, my reputation would falter. Also, the most important people in this country are invited, and there will be security checks. No metal. No weapons."

The sidekick grinned. "After _that,_ are you going to tell me who you are?"

Batman stood, unmoving. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

There was silence between them as Batman proceeded to work on the plans.

"Do you know the co-organiser of the festival, Bruce Wayne?"

"THE Bruce Wayne, elected man of the year every year?" Robin laughed. "How should I not know about him? Well, not personally, but... Yeah, it would be strange for anyone not to recognise his name."

The black-clad hero kept his poker face, until the laughter subsided.

"Don't waste your time, now. We have to prepare, the festival should be in about two hours. And you still wanted to fix the flare gun?"

"Ah, there's the piece I searched for the entire time!", Robin said distractingly, walking over to his bike. Meanwhile, Batman prepared his computer for later on.

Suddenly, Robin heard a murmur: "Someone might have revealed my secret identity."

" _What?_ " Robin's good mood was gone in an instant.

"I want you to remember one thing", Batman added and lowered his voice. "If I should not return for some reason or you can't reach me -"

"But... But..." The apprentice looked at the Gotham City protector.

"It's only a last instance, but I hope you can keep a small secret."

Robin nodded in awe.

Batman turned to his computer and was about to give it a voice command as he noticed that Robin was still staring at him. He sighed and walked over to him.

"Don't worry about it." Batman laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am trying to protect the people, and if there's only one way... The ineffective way... I know that you're able to find the right way."

Robin looked down, then up – directly at the bat computer.

"It's true, you've taught me enough", he suddenly said. "Therefore, I don't _need_ to know your secret identity."

"No!", Batman responded. "Listen, if something happens to my real identity, then I'll not be able to attain my gear."

"So what's the thing then?"

"I am not needed as much as... Batman is." He returned to the computer. "This menu here -" He opened another window. " - you can open a file with my identity. But you have to enter a specific combination and a password." He showed both. "Then you only to have to verify your identity with your DNA. There are only three people entered into this program."

Robin went over to the computer too, memorized the combination and the password, then went back to his bike. He thought: _"Why can't Batman ever be "man of the year"?"_

* * *

After that, Batman excused himself, dressed in formal attire and pinned an artificial Chinese bell flower to his chest (it said so in his invitation. The festival was flower themed). He passed through the security gates, entered the big hall which was decorated in Bordeaux coloured and white roses.

After every last part of the festival's program was repeated, and Batman had talked to the different parties responsible for decoration and food service, he allowed himself to relax a little. The organiser greeted him soon along with several other people who greeted him with friendly smiles, leading him to the podium to hold a small speech. He cleared his throat and tapped the microphone gently.

"Dear guests..."

* * *

Robin had to act quickly.

Someone had placed smoke bombs in the hall, creating big panic among the guests (and maybe even give Batman a chance to slip up...?). He, of course, couldn't reach the hero. Then, someone had started shooting into the crowd randomly. Batman didn't appear. After everyone was evacuated, Robin returned to the Bat cave and made sure that nobody had followed him.

He leaned back into the chair in front of the big screen and entered the special key combination. The file got visible and Robin opened it. It was locked, but he entered the password.

" _Come what may."_ Robin tried to calm his breath. He needed to support the fight for justice. His body relaxed slowly as a small device withdrew blood from his finger.

*Identification complete. Profile unlocked.* appeared in a small notification window in the computer.

Robin gasped as he saw the profile picture. Batman was...!

" _All those years and nobody had an idea!"_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. A calm, male voice said: "It was almost unnecessary, I was already on the way."

Robin turned around.

In the Bat cave, a man in a black suit stood, a blue artificial flower attached to his chest.

* * *

 _A/N: Background information: I had my head wrapped around the idea of identity reveal then (I was also watching Tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir) and made it up quickly._


End file.
